Yumemiru Fifteen
from album Warugaki 1' ---- '''Released' May 26, 2010; June 2, 2010 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2010 Label Producer Tsunku Length 11:14 ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! 4th Indie Single (2010) Next: ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2nd Single (2010)]] Yume Miru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳; A Dreaming 15-Year-Old) is S/mileage's debut major single. It was released on May 26, 2010 in limited A, limited B, and regular editions. Both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win a ticket to one of the single's release events. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for four weeks, selling 24,936 copies. The PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX released digitally June 18, 2010. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Yume Miru Fifteen (MV) CD #Yume Miru Fifteen #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou (サンキュ!クレームブリュレの友情; Thank You! Crème Brûlée Friendship) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Yume Miru Fifteen (Dance Shot ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Yume Miru Fifteen (Another ver.) Single V #Yume Miru Fifteen #Yume Miru Fifteen (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V #Yume Miru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Wada Ayaka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Maeda Yuuka Dance Shot Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Fukuda Kanon Dance Shot Ver.) #Yume Miru Fifteen (Ogawa Saki Dance Shot Ver.) Remix Edition #Yume Miru Fifteen (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX) (夢見る 15歳 (PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX)) Featured Members *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki TV Performances *2010.05.22 MelodiX *2010.05.22 Music on Saturday (footage of Odaiba Golden Week performance) *2010.05.23 BJ League (footage of performance at Ariake Colosseum for a Basketball game) *2010.05.28 WEST WIND *2010.05.30 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop (footage of performance at Girlpop TV's Live Girl Pop Vol. 1 Colorful) Concert Performances #Yume Mire Fifteen #*Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ #*2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nomura Minami #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ Song Information #Yume Miru Fifteen #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka,Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka,Fukuda Kanon (Minor Vocals) #Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon (Minor Vocals) Trivia *The title would normally be read as "Yume Miru Juugosai", but in this case it is officially read as "Yume Miru Fifteen". *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama. *This is their first single released under Hachama. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 24,936 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,546 Videos スマイレージ 「夢見る 15歳」 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Yume Miru Fifteen Dance Shot Ver. スマイレージ 「夢見る 15歳」 (Another Ver.)|Yume Miru Fifteen Another Ver. スマイレージ 「夢見る 15歳」 (Close-up Ver.)|Yume Miru Fifteen Close Up Ver. スマイレージ 「夢見る 15歳」 (Web Mix Ver.)|Yume Miru Fifteen Web Mix Ver. External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Single V Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Tsunku's Official Comments *PAX JAPONICA GROOVE REMIX S/mileage discography *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Yume Miru Fifteen, Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2010 Releases Category:Debut Single Category:S/mileage Debuts Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2010 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles Category:Digital Releases